Changing The Rules
by Dreamycupcake
Summary: Capturing Sharon Raydor is not serial killer Josh McWright's smartest move. But threathing her life with a knife makes her team think carefully what to do next as unarmed Andy decides to approach the mad serial killer on his own.


_This is a small story I wrote in a car last year during holidays. I didn't think I publish this, but here it is. - Dreamycupcake_

* * *

><p>"JOSH MCWRIGHT!" Sharon hears Agent Howard's voice and closes her eyes in a small relief. They found her. Josh puts the knife against her throat and turns around to face them. Sharon knows he'll count the police officers in front of them. He is mad serial killer, but not stupid. Hopefully they really have a plan for this.<p>

"Well hello." Josh knew they'd find their Captain soon enough, but not this soon. He had plans and now his plans are unfinished.

"Captain, you alright?!" Provenza yells as he holds his gun pointed at Josh. Ready to blow his brain's out, when he'd get the chance. It's not safe to shoot. She could get hurt.

Sharon doesn't say a word. Afraid he'll cut her if she talks. "Do tell." Josh whispers in her ear, which makes her almost squirm, because she felt his breath on her skin.

"I'm fine." She says.

"Josh?!" Andy comes to their view without being armed. Sharon's eyes widen in fear. What is he doing? Has he lost his mind? He can't do this. Why nobody's stopping him?!

"Can I call you Josh or is McWright better?" Andy asks as he slowly walks a bit closer to them. Josh smiles. "Josh is fine."

"Okay Josh. I'm just gonna lay out to you what's going on and what's probably gonna happen. Cool?" Andy asks and is about step a bit closer.

"Stay there." Josh adjusts the knife on Sharon's throat. She closes her eyes and tries to concentrate to her breathing. "But, please do tell me your story."

Andy nods and pushes his fear of her getting hurt. "Okay. Here's the thing. FBI heard of her being captured by you and-" He chuckles, but that changes quick. "Let's just say they are ready to kill you." He says with a low voice.

Josh smirks, but it soon fades and takes better hold of Sharon. Andy sighs. "And what can I say? Our Captain has friends in high places which means there's six snipers ready to shoot."

"You know I like your story." Josh says and pauses to smile. "But you see. If you kill me now, she'll get hurt or could probably even die. So no. Sorry. You are a bad storyteller."

"Yeah well what can I say? I'm a cop, not a writer." He says and gives Sharon a look. She stomps Josh's foot with her heel. Andy grabs Josh's wrist to pull the knife away. Without the knife on her Sharon tries free herself and seconds later she hears Andy's groan and a gunshot. Josh falls to the ground and she falls to her knees on the concreate.

She looks up to see Mike running to her. "Captain. Are you hurt?" She shakes her head. "No." Mike then holds out his hand and she takes hold of it for support to get back on her feet.

"Flynn? Flynn?!" Provenza says and her eyes widen. "Andy?" Provenza hears her voice and turns. "Son of bitch stabbed him." He gives her space to go next to Andy.

She kneels down, when she sees the state he's in. He's losing too much blood from the wound on his left side, between heart and shoulder. "Oh my god." She says with a shaky voice and Andy opens his eyes. "Sharon?"

"Andy, you need to stay awake okay?" Her voice almost cracks and few cops near Andy nod to each other and leave to give space.

"Okay let's give him room to breath!" Provenza yells. Sanchez, Sykes and Mike walk away. Only Provenza stays to press Andy's wound.

"Andy?" Sharon says again, when his eyes close. Tears welling up in her eyes, when he doesn't open them. "You need to stay awake!"

Andy's eyes open. He finally looks her in the eyes and she looks at him with a sad smile. "You'll be okay. You just need to hang on." Her voice breaks badly.

"It- it's okay... you- you're safe now." He mumbles and loses his consciousness. "No! Andy!" She yells.

She puts her hand on his wrist to feel his pulse. It's weak, but it's there. They finally hear ambulance and both her and Provenza sigh with relief. Her eyes meet with his. Lieutenant nods and looks away. He doesn't want to see it, because he'd be already able to hear it.

Sharon leans close to Andy's face. "Don't you dare leave me. You hear me?" She whispers and touches tenderly his face.

"Finally." She hears Provenza say and backs away from him. She then walks away from him with Provenza to give the men space.

"He'll be okay." Provenza says quietly with a reassuring tone, when he sees tears falling to her cheeks.

Few hours later.

Sharon enters in his hospital room. Andy opens his eyes and she comes to stand next to his bed. "You weren't supposed to take unnecessary risks. Why did you do that?"

Andy smiles slightly. "I change all the rules, when it comes to you." He says with a groggy voice.

She takes a shaky inhale and tears fills her eyes. "Don't you-" Her voice cracks. "Ever. Put your life in danger like that because of me. Promise me." Sharon sits down beside his bed and takes his hand in hers.

He smiles tiredly. "I can't promise that."

"I can't do this if you don't promise me." She says and he knows exactly what she meant.

"Sharon."

"No. You know what the doctor said? You were lucky. The next time-" She says fast.

"Sharon." He says calmly, because few minutes ago his doctor had asked him to calm down. Especially after his conversation with Provenza.

"There's no next time-"

"Sharon." Andy knows she's now mad at him and probably is going bring up the fact he was unarmed, when he approached the serial killer.

"Next time you will-"

"Stop!" He raises his voice and his heart monitor starts beeping faster. It has the effect, but he didn't mean to get himself so worked up. Now he has just scared her.

"Andy." Sharon says in panick. "I'm fine." He says a bit out of breath and nurse walks in.

"I'm fine. Just having a conversation." Andy says quickly to the nurse. He calms down while she checks the monitor. "Stay calm. So I don't have to get the doctor to tell you that again." Andy nods to the nurse and she leaves.

"I'm okay. Come on." He holds out his hand for Sharon and after a moment she takes it. "You could have died out there." She says quietly, sounding more herself. Calm.

"But I didn't."

"Andy." She sighs desperately.

"No. You have understand. I'm in danger every single day, because of my job. You can't be afraid to be in a relationship with me, just because I don't promise for _not_ doing everything I can to save _you_."

She's ready to back fire, but he doesn't let her. "I'll have to transfer if-" He trails off, because he doesn't want to say it.

She knows how she feels about him and how he feels about her. There just hasn't been exact words to it. She realizes that even if their relationship would go backwards, the thought of not seeing him every day. It'd be unbearable. "Andy."

"I'll never stop protecting or looking out for you. I'll always protect the people I care about." He says determined, holding his gaze at her. She lets go of his hand and he starts to fear the worst. Is this the end?

Sharon looks down and shakes her head. This would be much easier if she didn't feel this way, but she does and she can't just turn it off. She's mad at herself for letting herself fall for him without realizing it. It finally hit her today. Every time she sends him out on the field he might not come back to her.

Andy hears how she breathes, but can't see her face and starts to get emotional himself. He knows he's pushing her to realize where their relationship now stood. They are in too deep. If she walks away it will break him and then he has to transfer to other division. Probably even move away.

Sharon finally takes a shaky breath to calm her running tears and finally meets his eyes. His look mirrors hers. Fear and hurt. She wipes the tears from her face. "Okay." She whispers and he still doesn't know what it meant.

She takes hold of his hand and raises from her seat. He takes tight hold of her hand fear of her leaving kicking in. Sharon then surprises him by leaning to him and kissing his right cheek.

"You win." She whispers, not backing away from him. "Oh thank god." He says relieved and then she kisses his lips gently. They are quiet for a moment just looking at each other until she speak up. "Let's make a deal." She pauses, when he gives her a look.

"You try to not get killed because of being my hero-" He continues for her. "And you try not get captured by serial killers."

"Deal?" She smiles.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><em>Have to admit it was hard to write her like this. But I don't see her covering her emotions if he'd get hurt like this. But that's just my opinion. Anyway... I hope you like it! And feedback is always appreciated. - Dreamycupcake<em>


End file.
